Talk:Bungie Armor
Untitled Should this page be merged with the Recon Armor? Post back ASAP. First of all, no, because you can use the Bungie Armor with hayabusa also. and second of all, what happened to the letters in the podcast? XxK0rruptionxX Matoro3311 "EA" 19:08, 13 October 2007 (UTC) Recon Armor and Bungie armor are two distinctly different set of armor.... One is a Ninja esque helmet, chest and shoulders, the other is a modified version of the EOD chest plate that sets fire to your head, regardless of helmet. --Ajax 013 22:46, 12 November 2007 (UTC) WTF is with the picture. And this should be merged with recon or atleast have a bungie esclusive aourmor catagory with this and recon.1qwerty4 22:31, 24 February 2008 (UTC) Hello? Read the picture description of the Bungie armor! It it says "go for and represent" therefore, it helps distinguish Bungie employee's in combat on Halo 3. Which also means, less chance of people talking smack to them online. The helmet just about says, I'm from Bungie and have this helmet because I physically worked for it. Think about that while you complain about wanting the helmet... RadicalEdward2 03:47, 6 March 2008 (UTC) Mark V? Is the chest piece Mark V? :Apparently, the only difference is a few lights. And the fact that the wearer's head is lit on fire. -- Councillor Specops306 - ''Kora '' 11:12, 28 September 2008 (UTC) Man- Bra comment It really does look like a man-bra! User:GenralMajors Can you get? ive seen i think two film clips with people wearing this armor, and i know they arent bungie employees and the only time ive seen them with it on is in the film clips. is this a mod? User:god2845 Nathan Fillion I don't see this fact being relevant. I'd say he's close enough to a Bungie employee. He's voiced multiple characters in the Halo series. Sounds good enough in my eyes. 04:37, 19 July 2009 (UTC) :Its relevant because of the rigidity of the rule that has been broken. This is a celebrity, not a paid employee of Bungie. They took it away from Frankie when he left, and Nathan gets to keep it. -- Administrator Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek Honour Light Your Way! 08:40, 19 July 2009 (UTC) ::Does it really matter? BrChamp 19:00, 17 August 2009 (UTC) :::Yes. DavidJCobb 18:52, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Do I Have The Katana or Not for Halo 3?!? okay, well here it goes. I have 1200 gamerscore points for Halo 3. Although i do not have all original 49 halo 3 achivements. But whenever i get an achivement i go to my armor and it allows me to pick the Katana. BUT when i click on it the armor it says i picked the Mark VI body. Can someone help me?! Can any Bungie employee help me?! CAN ANYBODY HELP?! I NEED HELP! Don't worry about asking me just go to this page and answer, please?!?! O yeah, does anybody else have this problem?! Make up your mind Bungie! Im not yelling at you or anything just give me it or not its okay!!!! Wrong section. Name I think this article should be renamed to Bungie chest plate because its only a chest piece and nothing more. --Burnoutexpert3 22:04, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Award My friends say that the Bungie Armour is an award for doing the near-impossible. I believe they are mistaken, but they are zealous in their belief. Can anyone much samarter than them confirm that it isn't an award? Liquid Ink 10:24, February 6, 2010 (UTC) :The only non-Bungie employee to possess the Bungie Armour is Nathan Fillion, who claims to be an honourary Bungie player. Other than that, the Bungie Armour does not work like Recon. -- Administrator Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek 11:05, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Bungie armor given to Bungie members on 7/7/10 Not only that, but the Bungie symbol has been changed from marathon to the Bungie icon. Maybe it's only today? 18:24, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Today (7/8/10) I still got the armor and the Bungie icon, either bungie is lettin us enjoy the flame a lil longer, or lettin us have it cuz of the Reach flame, or are all secretly kicking our asses (that would explain this morning) but a bud of mine also switched his armor to bungie today the day after Bungie Day. Imma confused -CLARKMASTER! 01:51, July 9, 2010 (UTC) flaming armor in my opinion is a waist of time. The only use for it is to inform your team were you are over vast distances by the glare, or to be used for sniping practice, hell... you could use as a a homing beacon for odst's. Jimmy47 Dude, wrong section, this isn't a place to vent out your Jealous anger. John Yautja 23:13, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Update I took the update source from this link just in case someone decides to kill my edit. http://www.bungie.net/News/content.aspx?type=topnews&link=burnbright